


Playing Along

by Ishmael_Autolycus



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael_Autolycus/pseuds/Ishmael_Autolycus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt isn't stupid. But he thinks he's dealing with sane people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Along

**Author's Note:**

> Strictly movie-verse.

“All I'm saying,” Ram said, “is she's always been kinda weird. Like, ya know, that thing she puts in her eye-”

“Monocle,” Kurt interjected.

“Yeah, that thing. I mean, what the fuck's up with that? Anyway, my point is, if there's anyone at school who's bound to be into some freaky shit, it's her.”

Kurt shook his head. “I dunno, man. This doesn't feel right. I'm telling you, she and that cocksucker are trying to set us up for something."

“So?” Ram answered. “We'll kick his fucking ass.”

“Yeah, but we gotta be smart about it,” Kurt decided. “Play along until we figure out what the real deal is. And then,” his mouth lifted in an anticipatory grin, “we kick the fucker's ass.”

Ram grinned back. “Or we score us some freaky slut action.” He held up his fist. “Punch it-”

“Oh, so her you're willing to share.”

Ram's face fell. “Aw man, Kurt, you know I'd do anything for you, you're my bro. But Heather, man, she's something special. I mean-”

Kurt shook his head and sighed. “Ram, my friend. All this time and you still can't tell when I'm fucking with you.” He laughed and clapped Ram on the back. “I know how it is, man. Heather's your girl, that's cool.” Kurt held up his fist. “Now come on, let's punch it in and head on over to the school.”

The two exchanged punches, then Ram brightened. “Hey, maybe we'll get to do both. Wouldn't that be awesome?”

“Yeah, man. Now, he's probably going to try the same shit as last time, another gun loaded with blanks, so whatever happens, play along until I give the signal.”

* * * * * * * 

The fuck! Those weren't fucking blanks! And the bitch is cackling like a fucking psycho and-

He can hear them shouting behind him as he runs. He has to get away. Which way? Shit shit shit, which fucking way? He risks a look back and- shit, the crazy fucker's fast! He dodges, his injured knee almost buckling, and for a moment all he can think about is the white-hot agony spearing up his leg, then the fucker's right fucking in front of him and he dodges again- these woods aren't that fucking big, maybe this path will- shit!

He's back at the damn clearing, and the crazy bitch is crouching over Ram like she's some kind of goddamn vulture or something. Maybe if he begs- hell, he'll get on his knees and suck the fucker's cock if- Her gun's coming up and he knows it's too late. Her eyes over the barrel are wide and filled with- There's a blow to his chest harder than the hardest hit he's ever taken and he's falling backwards and-


End file.
